


A Life Together With You

by bigpapa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Cake, Cheating, Crack, F/M, Kidnapped, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Other, im going to hell, lying, this is possible the worst fanfic ive written after the elsa and olaf one, u will all hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigpapa/pseuds/bigpapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love the way he looks, smells, tastes- it really doesn't matter. You just love him for him... But.... what if it wasn't him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Together With You

This whole year, your life has been going great. You’ve recently gotten married, moved into a new house, and lost your virginity. You have been waiting until marriage because that’s what good girls do. Everything has just been perfect, nothing in the world is going wrong.

Except one thing. 

You noticed that your new husband, Aoba, hasn’t been talking much lately. And when you touch him he doesn’t blush and moan as he always did previously. Aoba was just acting like an inanimate object! It was frustrating!

“H-hey, Aoba?” you nervously say, your voice shaking. You poke your head out behind the door, ready to give him the surprise of the night. You look into his eyes and notice the vacant stare he had for the past whole year. It frustrates you. 

He didn’t reply, but his silence told you he was ready. You know that if he doesn’t start blushing and moaning you’re going to investigate further. 

You stare at him in his round eyes, his big lips in a bright pink pucker. You can almost see them drooling as you step out in your new lingerie you picked up today. You gather up all of your courage to strut towards him in a sexy way you always have wanted to do. Once you walk up to him, you kneel around his lap on the bed and move your hips sensually. You grab his shoulders. He smells so sweet, almost like a cake. And that’s what you love about him. His cologne always made him smell like that. It made you even more turned on than you already were.

After a few more moves of the hips, you sit down on his lap.

_ SNAP! _

__ You look down and you scream. You just broke Aoba’s stick-thin legs with your ass! You knew you had strong thighs, but you never knew they were this strong. After a few moments of your panic, you noticed that you were the only one that was screaming. Aoba wasn’t making any noise of pain or discomfort. You realized something- he has a pain kink.

You smirk, making it as sexy as you can. “Oh you like that?” you ask in a low voice. You take a deep breath and go back to your husband. You notice there is a bunch of blue and white sticky substance on you and you laugh knowing he’s almost towards his end.

“You have a couple more rounds left in you, right?” you giggle out, knowing that he does. He has so much endurance. And that’s another to add to the sexy things that you love about him.

You take a lick up his neck and realize, he’s really sweet. And he doesn’t only smell like cake- he  _ tastes _ like cake.

It’s so good. You lick up and down his body more, not able to stop. Then, you decide to take a bite. And another one. And another one.

Soon enough, your husband is nothing but a bunch of crumbs on your shared duvet. 

And then something clicks- he wasn’t your actual husband- he was just a  _ cake _ of your husband.

You start panicking. Someone kidnapped Aoba and replaced him with a cake that looked exactly like him! Who could do such a thing?!

You quickly get off the bed and run to your laptop. You pull up Facebook.com, and then type in “Aoba Seragaki”. You never friended him, because you saw him everyday- and what does he have to put on the internet that you don’t know about?

You see it, you see your real husband. In these pictures, he’s in club and drinking, with a group of five other men. In different photos, you notice that he’s kissed at least all of them once, and in one photo, they’re all together in a giant bed, probably naked.

“H-he’s- HE’S  _ GAY?!”  _ you scream. You scramble to get your phone and dial Aoba’s number. You never needed to call him because you know that you will see him everyday when you come home from work.

It rang in your ear twice before it was picked up.

“Hello?” said a voice. It wasn’t Aoba’s.

“Aoba?” you ask, voice shaking.

“Oh…. Aoba-san! It’s for you!”

There’s noises of shuffling and multiple voices until, “Hello? This is Aoba.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?” you scream into the phone. You’re shaking and cry now.

“O-oh… [N-name]... hey…”

“You’re  _ gay?  _ And you replaced yourself with a  _ cake?! _ ” 

You hear him sigh into the phone. “You found out?”

“YES!!! How long were you gone?!”

“Right after the wedding….”

“And how did you get that exact replica of yourself?!”

“A couple of my boyfriends made the cake…”

You almost scream. Actually, you do scream.

“Look… I have to go…” he says and he hangs up.

You drop your phone in shock and open the balcony door from your bedroom and scream Aoba’s name into the night sky. Where have you gone wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> literally what the hell


End file.
